Cute Cop
by hongbinstaekwoon
Summary: [AU] Nanase Haruka, a shy and nearly mute college senior and Tachibana Makoto, a player that doesn't know how to play the game. Seems like an uncanny combination, doesn't it? Not if you leave it to Yamazaki Sousuke, professional in dating. What this professional didn't expect was to fall for someone rather unlikely as well; enter Matsuoka Rin [MakoHaru and SouRin]
1. Chapter 1 - Meeting You

-AN-

Let me start out with saying that this is not based on Future Fish, but a rewrite of my old fanfiction 'Cute Cop' on Asianfanfics. The dynamics are completely different so please keep that in mind ^_^

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything in this fanfic except for the storyline itself. I do not own Free Iwatobi Swim Club nor the characters presented in the story. This is entirely written for entertainment purposes only.**

-I-

Haruka was leaning against the brick wall of a store, glancing around and letting his eyes roam across the people walking by. The weather was pleasant, sun warming his skin in a way that made him feel relaxed and comfortable. He actually didn't care that much about waiting for a while - that was if he didn't need to be at his part-time job in less than an hour. He looked impatiently at the bus schedule for the umpteenth time now and recalculated everything in his mind. The bus took thirty minutes to get there and he just missed it, forgetting that that damned bus would arrive ten minutes earlier on weekends. He didn't have his own car and his bike had a flat tire and to top his luck off, his dog shat on his carpet today. Not that it had anything to do with travelling, but it was depressing nonetheless.

At least the battery of his phone was charged enough to let him keep listening to his music long enough. He tugged one of his hands in his pockets while he leant the back of his head against the wall as well, closing his eyes and letting the music consume his senses for a while. He tried to put his stress to a minimum and tapped with his free hand on his side, just in time with the 4/4 pop rhythm of the song while humming along softly.

When he opened his eyes once again, he was startled by another person next to him - and even more as he was dressed in a police uniform, short summer sleeves exposing the muscles in the other's arms. Haruka realized that the man might've said something to him and he took out one of his earphones. And maybe he was a little scared that he had done something that was illegal without realizing it himself.

"You do realize that the bus won't be here for another hour, right?" Haruka warily nodded, a little taken back by the pleasant voice of the cop. But he did have to admit that, in contrast to his own soft voice, it was nice and warm.

"I missed it by five minutes." The other nodded and leant against the wall too, crossing his arms in front of his chest. He still looked like an authority figure with his black sunglasses resting on his nose and hat not wholly covering his fluffy, brown hair. Haruka secretly knew that he had always had a weak spot for people in uniforms and this guy was no exception to the rule.

The thought of the cop also being more than just a little cute was making his cheeks tint shyly and he averted his eyes to the ground, hopefully going unnoticed by the other. It didn't, as a smile reached the other's lips. It wasn't a mocking one, but rather an encouraging smile to get Haruka to talk to him.

"Where do you need to be?" Haruka sighed, pouting a little and the officer thought it was actually adorable. Not that he would voice that out (yet). And he always had a weak spot for cute things.

"At my part time job. But I'm going to be late." The cop pushed himself off of the wall and faced the shorter male, needing to look down at him and lean in a little closer to get him to look at him too.

"What if I give you a ride." It sounded more like a declaration instead of a question and Haruka's brows rose, blue eyes widening to almost double their size. The officer had to hide his smile behind his hand, because _damn it_ , those surprised eyes were way too endearing _._

"W-Why would you want to do that s-sir?" The agent shrugged nonchalantly, his still neutral expression not changing. But it took him a lot of effort not to show that he was amused by the other's distress.

"Because my job includes giving back and helping the community." His reason sounded so simple, yet Haruka couldn't help but be wary and know that police officers didn't really have the side description of a taxi driver.

But on the other side, he was a cop – an incredibly good looking cop at that– so he could never act inappropriate. Plus, he was just desperate. He couldn't afford to lose his job, he still had the last year of his study to complete. Living on his own in an apartment that was too expensive wasn't ideal either, but he didn't seem to be able to find someone that actually liked dogs and no way in hell was he going to get rid of his white and fluffy Samoyed breed.

So he just nodded, following the agent around the block and stopping in front of his patrol car. Haruka took a seat at the front, scanning the inside of the interior. The car was overall nice, but was well lived out. There were some empty wrappers of junk food lying around and Haruka wondered how the cop could be in such a condition if he ate this much. As if reading his mind, he spoke up about the mess.

"That's my partner's mess. He seems to have some kind of addiction to anything labeled as unhealthy. He tells me it's because he needs to bulk, but I don't think it's the best way to do so." The brunet seemed genuinely worried about his colleague and it made the other soften up a bit. Seems like the officer was just a genuine nice person and Haruka had always been sceptic of the existence of them.

"I see." The cop reached for his car keys and revved the engine to life, the sound not as loud as one of the older police cars. But the car was as luxurious as a police car could get and Haruka admired it nonetheless.

"Where do you need to go?" Haruka gave him some directions, soon ready to take off. The drive would be no longer than ten minutes, a whole lot faster than the bus would take with its detour route. "So what's your name?"

"Haruka Nanase. And you?"

"Officer Tachibana." His voice seemed to have dropped another octave, making clear that there was still a barrier of authority between the two and startling Haruka. He seemed to be kind and gentle the whole time, so the sudden change in demeanour was unexpected. But the cop started laughing and _god_ that smile was so gorgeous that Haruka's cheeks flushed once again. "Just kidding. You can call me Makoto." Haruka let out a relieved laugh, the first one Makoto saw on him and it made him bite his lower lip in accomplishment, because he had made the stoic, pretty guy laugh and that was the point at which Makoto decided that he would befriend Haruka, no matter the cost.

-II-

It had been exactly one week later. Makoto seemed to have the same midday shifts and Haruka didn't have college for a few days as well, mostly consumed with work. It was no secret that Makoto was happy to see Haruka around the neighbourhood so much. When he would pass by that bus stop, he would wave casually while the other just offered a smile so small Makoto would miss it if he didn't actually slow down just to look at Haruka a little longer. And Haruka would never admit it, but he began looking out for police cars more often, but why was beyond his own explanations.

So when Makoto spotted him standing there exactly one week later without anyone around, he parked his car right where the bus was supposed to stop because well, he didn't care. Who was going to give him a fine anyways?

Makoto slammed his door closed, walking up to Haruka who seemed to avoid looking him in the eyes, because wow, it was a lot harder when he wasn't wearing those ray bans he seemed to continuously sport with the sunny weather. And without that police hat, he looked strangely more attractive, something Haruka hadn't expected either because his thing was a uniform, wasn't it?

"Your buss won't leave until twenty minutes." Haruka sighed and nodded.

"I didn't want to take the risk and be late again. During the weekend, the bus schedule changes.." The weather was slightly colder than the day they first met and any day after that, causing Haruka to be wearing a light blue vest over his shirt and Makoto was wearing his winter blouse instead. He didn't feel like wearing a fully padded police jacket and he was going to hardly get out of his car, but now he wished he actually took one with him.

"Well, aren't you cold? I sure am." Haruka wanted to shake his head negative, but a gush of cold wind made him shiver and scold himself for not wearing a jacket instead. Makoto's lips curved up in amusement, arms crossed in front of his chest and head tilted to the side. Haruka cursed internally, because the devilishly handsome cop sure knew how to push him to do exactly what he wanted, just by simply showing him that warm and inviting smile. "Want to wait in the car?"

"…" Haruka pursed his lips, not wanting to give in to nor reply to Makoto because he wasn't an outspoken person in general. But beginning raindrops were slowly starting to hit the pavement and Makoto just chuckled before pulling Haruka along with him. He was pleasantly surprised to only find some light resistance. He opened the door for the raven haired male and pushed him inside, having the other frown at him. Makoto didn't really care because he learned that Haruka wasn't nearly as annoyed with the world as he appeared to be.

"Sit." Haruka obeyed and stayed inside of the car like he was ordered to. It wasn't that he had a choice anyways. Makoto walked around the car and sat down in the driver's seat, throwing his head back and letting out a long and exasperated sigh. Apparently, handling Haruka was a hard task, but he always convinced himself that he was worth all the extra stress.

The latter's eyes slowly shifted to Makoto's neck that was perfectly exposed and he was sure that his pupils dilated. Because the expanse of his skin looked too sun kissed, even in the car where the sunlight didn't reach and it still healthily glow. When Makoto's attention shifted back to Haruka, the latter widened his eyes and stared at his lap instead, luckily for him being just in time.

"Should I just drop you off instead? I have to get to the other side of the city to pick up my partner anyways." Haruka shyly nodded, actually not daring to request such a thing. But he knew Makoto was going to even if he protested. He would be a little early for work, but it would definitely score some points with his boss. Makoto just smiled and turned his key to start his car, soon driving off with Haruka once again.

-III-

Haruka frowned, eyes still closed as he tried to make out his surroundings and what the white fluffy hairball in his arms exactly was. It turned out to be his dog, Emi, and he could clearly remember that he had taught her to not get into bed with him again. But the animal seemed to have weaseled its way into his arms for the umpteenth time now and he couldn't even get mad anymore. It took him a while to realize that he initially woke up from the ringing of his phone, reaching for it blindly and pressing answer when another set of annoying beeps reached his ears.

"Hello, Haruka speaking." There was a chuckle from the other side and Haruka realized who had called him.

"Hey, Haru." The kind voice at the other side of the line made him sit up in his bed, running a hand across his face in an attempt to wake himself up just a bit more. There was only one person who switched to calling him by such a familiar name, Haruka didn't even need to think twice about the caller.

"Oh hey Makoto, what's up?"

"Well, I was bored and finished patrolling in the neighbourhood again. Want to hang out?" Haruka's heart thumped in his chest. Makoto.. wanted to see him.

"But I just woke up.. What time is it?"

"I know where you live and I'm close by so I'll pick you up." Haruka realized that Makoto had picked him up from his part-time job once and dropped him off home, so yes, he did indeed know.

"… What." But his sleep deprived mind couldn't really grasp around the reality of it. Because why would the handsome cop actually want to hang out with him without running into him during his working hours?

"Bye." Haruka looked at his phone for a few more minutes groggily. It read nine am, the digits glaring at him tauntingly as that meant that he himself only had been asleep for about two hours - working in a bar part-time wasn't the best option for his sleeping schedule.

So he dragged himself out of his bed, scratching his scalp in the process. He quickly brushed his teeth and tried to wake himself up by splashing some cold water into his face. He was happy that it indeed worked slightly, but he still felt like complete crap.

He opened the door and widened his eyes when a police badge was almost shoved into his face. It could be no other than Makoto and he dropped his badge, revealing his bright smile and bright, green eyes.

"I have an order to search the place for suspicious activities. You have the right to remain silent. Everything you say or do can be held against you." Makoto pushed passed Haruka who dragged himself behind him and tried searching for a shirt somewhere discarded on his furniture when he came home just hours ago. He wasn't a messy person in general, but in some situations he couldn't really be bothered.

"You don't need to put on a shirt for me, you know." Haruka widened his eyes because, the usual gentle smile Makoto sported seemed laced with something else. His voice sounded playful, yet there was a glint in his eyes Haruka couldn't pinpoint. It made a bright blush spread on his cheeks as he opened his mouth to say some kind of retort, but nothing came out and Makoto didn't give him time to do so anyways. He walked around the place, scanning his surroundings with interest. "This place is pretty big for just one person." Haruka soon recovered, pulling the plain, white t-shirt over his head.

"I tried searching for a roommate, but no one is okay with pets." Makoto's eyes seemed to brighten for a while and Haruka realized that he may like animals just as much as he did.

"Oh you have a pet?" Haruka nodded, looking at the direction of his bedroom.

"Emi-chan!" The white and fluffy ball emerged from the room, a little sleepy but happy to see her boss. Haruka knelt down, the dog automatically leaning its side against Haruka and looking expectantly over her shoulders for a scratch. Haruka smiled and did so, the animal closing its eyes contently. Makoto felt his heart throb at the gentle and caring expression Haruka suddenly showed.

"Her name is Emi?" Haruka nodded and looked up at Makoto, but he was surprisingly already knelt down beside him. He stopped petting the dog and rose to his feet, leaving only Makoto sitting down on his knees. He reached out a hand to the dog without doing anything, inviting her to come closer. She warily sniffed his fingers, looking at him timidly before Makoto raised his hand slowly not to scare her. She stayed still and seeing that she was accepting, Makoto scratched her long nose. The dog slowly leant into the touch, relaxing visibly before imitating the position she took with Haruka, only now actually sitting down in between Makoto's legs. Makoto smiled and hugged the dog who just contently sat there, enjoying all the rubs and attention.

"Amazing." Makoto looked up at Haruka confused. "She normally hates getting pet by anyone but me. Even though her breed is known to be happy and well trusting, she is extremely timid." _Just like her owner._ Makoto never voiced out his thoughts and smiled at the dog, receiving a lick to the cheek and Haruka smiled adoringly at his pet. "Seems like she found a new buddy huh?" Makoto smiled at Haruka, that same smile that made Haruka flush and realize that the cop was still full of boyish charms, despite having undeniably manly features.

"Hey, my roommate just moved out and I'm looking for a new one as well.." Haruka quirked an eyebrow, dreading as well as liking the direction of which Makoto was going.

"Are you implying what I think you are?" Makoto stood up, straightening out his clothing and mumbling something unintelligible to Emi who was looking at him with the saddest puppy eyes Haruka had ever seen on her and he let out a breathy laugh at the animal.

"Seeing you live in my patrolling area, it would be a lot more convenient for me to help you out. Plus, I like your dog and she likes me so it's a win win situation for everyone really." Haruka stayed silent for a moment, averting Makoto's eyes and at a loss for what to reply. The only thing that was actually withholding him was basically his inability to speak around the gorgeous man.

"Silence means agreement. I'll be moving in later today so I guess I'll go for now."

-IV-

Just like Makoto promised, his stuff was dropped off at his apartment not more than three hours later. How the man managed to do it in such a short time was a mystery to him, especially since he worked for the whole night just as Haruka did and the latter even took a few of those hours to sleep. But the intimidating looking guy must've helped him. He was dressed in a police uniform himself and looked slightly older than Makoto who was in his casual clothing now.

"How are you not dead yet after spending the whole night patrolling?" The guy seemed to only notice Haruka now, his lips immediately pulling up into a smirk and shooting a look back to Makoto who just began to smile a little nervously in reply, further confusing Haruka. "Nice to meet you, I'm officer Yamazaki. Or you could call me Sousuke, whatever blows your skirt up." Haruka blinked and muttered a soft 'what'. That was a totally different personality he thought Sousuke would present himself with.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Haruka."

-V-

"Well?"

"Well what?" Sousuke popped another Oreo into his mouth, munching on it faster than one normally would eat.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Makoto shifted into his fourth third gear, looking to Sousuke momentarily. The latter's lips pulled up into a wide grin and Makoto almost regretted starting with this topic.

"Ooooh about the hot new roommate?" Makoto flushed.

"I never told you he was hot so how would you know?" Sousuke rolled his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Just because I don't like dick doesn't mean that I can't see that he is good looking. The guy got a pretty face." Makoto nodded, keeping his eyes on the road and gripping his steering wheel a little tighter. Sousuke noticed just as much as he knew Makoto was evading his answer but he chose not to comment on it. He has been around the guy since he was in his diapers, so he was positive that he wanted to talk about it.

He also knew that Makoto has had his fair share of girls and guys. His looks made them all flock around him like bees. But Haruka had seemed to be immune for his looks. Or so Makoto thought, because Sousuke could clearly see how Haruka's eyes followed Makoto around as he was carrying around the boxes and would blush and mumble something underneath his breath when Sousuke would catch him red handed. He was just not someone who would actively make a move on Makoto and Sousuke figured that maybe this was the one Makoto needed to get him out of his false sense of being loved just for his face. Let alone the times he got taken advantage of because Makoto was just too nice to say no. It would get time for the other to actually have to work for someone to open up to him.

"So you really like him huh." Sousuke's voice turned serious, making Makoto stiffen in his seat.

"What time are we supposed to come in tomorrow. We're patrolling together tomorrow right?" Noticing that Makoto was trying his best to make him drop the subject, Sousuke decided to pry on.

"And you're wondering if he likes you too." Makoto felt his face heat up, almost missing his turn.

"What is like, really?" He mumbled the words underneath his breath, but Sousuke heard nonetheless.

"Have you ever thought about you making a move to find out?" Makoto was quiet for a few moments and Sousuke realized he wasn't going to answer at all. "You didn't, didn't you?"

".. I made a somewhat flirty comment. I don't think he noticed it though..." Sousuke rolled his eyes.

"For someone with that face, you sure lack skills." Makoto's face reddened and he gripped his steering wheel a little tighter, getting a little more agitated with his partner. And Makoto never got agitated.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Jump the guy?" Sousuke shrugged.

"For example."

" _Sousuke._ " The mentioned could see that Makoto was close to pulling out his own hair, but he honestly didn't care. He was having way too much fun with this.

"Okay. Alright. Have you ever thought about going up to him, just being close and touch him casually. If he doesn't retreat, you can kick it up a notch."

"But what if I freak him out? I just moved into his apartment and I don't really want to leave yet." Sousuke had to mask his internal victory. Makoto was starting to finally be a bit more honest.

"That's why your keyword is slow. And trust me, if he is only half as interested in you as I think he is, he won't reject you."

"I-I never said-"

"Spare me the denial and just woo his ass."


	2. Chapter 2 - Drunk Confession

-VI-

"So that's your new roommate?" Haru was holding up his phone, Makoto's SNS page on display to his co-worker. A blush tinted his cheeks as he nodded, not even knowing himself why he was blushing in the first place. Said coworker Rin whistled and his eyebrows rose in interest. He had promoted himself as Haruka's best friend on his own account even though the latter didn't wholly agree. But there wasn't anyone he believed who was invested well enough to be his actual friend more than Rin was. So yeah, maybe he was his best friend in a technical kind of way.

"Why haven't you jumped him yet?" And another shade had been added to the rosy colour on Haruka's cheeks, now leaning towards a red and he tugged his phone back into his pocket.

".. I-I would never." Rin's lips pulled up into a sly smirk, immediately reading the expression from Haruka's face. The redhaired male noticed his friend's infatuation a long time ago, maybe for about a week or three. Haruka hadn't been the same for a while now and it was in all positive senses of the expression. He talked more with Rin as well as with the costumers, became an even better listener and sometimes Rin would catch him smiling to himself. It was random and always subtle, but Rin noticed, just like he did about the same police car stopping regularly in front of their workplace to pick him up. Now that he knew who Haruka's new roommate was, he was absolutely sure that Makoto was the one that was making Haruka bloom this much.

"But you're thinking about it aren't you?" As if possible, Haruka turned another shade darker and ignored Rin instead. He rather busied himself with tapping a few beers for the three males sitting at the bar.

Rin, however, proved to be inescapable and just rested casually on the bar at a spot next to Haruka, noticing that he had him right where he wanted and flashing him a cocky smile. He was dead sure that Haruka would give in any second. If it wasn't for Rin's words, it would be from the heat rush that would without a doubt cause him to suffer from a heatstroke. "You don't? I'll do it if you don't want to. The guy's hot. Just my type." The intimidating glare he received from Haruka and the swear of forgetting that his tap was still running and spilling beer all over his hands made Rin's smirk widen.

"You've got it bad, Haruka- _chan_." Haruka stopped with wiping his hands on his jeans and shot another death glare at Rin.

"I don't like him."

"Who?" Both of them turned to the surprise visitors, Haruka's eyes widening in mortification.

"M-Makoto.." Haruka's voice was small but the other heard him nonetheless and smiled at him, opening his mouth to retort. His partner however beat him to it.

"And Sousuke." The guy flashed him a wide grin, effectively drawing an annoyed scowl from Makoto and Rin snorted. This made him noticed by Sousuke, who let his eyes fall on the other and a pleasant smile reached his lips.

"Hey, you look like you could use a smoke." Rin opened his mouth, but quickly snapped it shut again and nodded, following the tall but attractive male outside. Sousuke however just leaned against the wall and sighed while closing his eyes, getting Rin's attention. It didn't take long for him to speak up

"You're not going to light a cigarette?" Rin let out a breathy laugh, smile playing on his lips.

"I don't smoke." Sousuke opened his eyes again, locking his gaze with Rin's and smiled back at him.

"Me neither."

-VII-

"So.. How long have you been inside?" Makoto supported his cheek with the palm of his hand, leaning forward just to be a little closer to Haruka and wore that affective smile on his features.

"I just got here. You were so busy talking with someone else that you didn't even notice me coming in? I'm hurt." Haruka let out a silent breath, happy that the other didn't seem to have heard what he was talking about with Rin and he appreciated it.

"I didn't. Sorry."

"You sure don't like sugar-coating things do you?" Haruka only blinked for a moment, but shook his head negative nonetheless and it made Makoto smile once again. But everything Haruka did had always been adorable in Makoto's eyes.

"What time do you get off?" Haruka looked at the clock and smiled.

"In half an hour. I opened today." Makoto bit his lower lip, knowing he could get rejected anytime now, but he had to take a hit in order to know at least one thing about Haruka.

"Do you want to drink a few beers together after you're done? I just finished my shift and Sousuke can drive us back home since he's working the next. It's okay if you don't want to but-"Makoto stopped his ranting when the melodious sound of an actual laugh came from Haruka and he thought that just for a moment, he heard it wrong and that he was definitely imagining things. But the twinkle in the other's eyes and the hold on his lower lip with his teeth made him realize that he indeed wasn't dreaming.

"I was going to drink one after I was done anyways. I would love to drink a beer with you." Makoto smiled back and he jumped off of his barstool.

"Then I'll get home and change. I don't think those guys like having a cop in this café seeing that they've been glaring a hole through my head for the past five minutes." Haruka looked over at the three middle aged guys that he served previously and chuckled, nodding in agreement.

"Guess I'll see you in half an hour." Makoto nodded and waved at Haruka before going off to the door, meeting Rin and Sousuke halfway. The latter slung his arm around Makoto's neck and dragged him off outside, the other two being able to catch him commenting something about Makoto haven gotten shorter and laughing loudly while Makoto was wriggling around in his grip. It was a little ridiculous since Makoto was already towering over Haruka, who was considered of average height, but Sousuke was just freakishly tall in general.

"You're not worried about those two?" Haruka looked at Rin questionably for a few moments before the meaning of his question actually sank in and he shook his head.

"Sousuke doesn't like guys." He turned on his heels to clean some glasses, but Rin's next comment stopped him dead in his tracks.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Haruka turned to Rin and raised an eyebrow in curiosity, but later on regretted why he wanted to know in the first place. "He's quite a good kisser."

"Rin, why?" A sly grin appeared on Rin's face and his lips parted to tell him the – probably too graphic – reason and Haruka glared at him immediately after. "You know what, I don't even want to know."

-IIX-

Makoto probably took a little longer than he should, wearing outfit after outfit before he finally settled on his current one. Haruka had looked so good with his slim fitted jeans and black blouse tugged into them, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He fitted the perfect image of a bartender and Makoto thought that just for a moment, he was going to go completely insane because he just look so _so_ good. Also, those skinny jeans were hugging his legs a little too well and Makoto briefly wondered what country he saved in a previous life to deserve this view. Rin sported exactly the same outfit and it was probably the bar's workers' dress code, but in Makoto's eyes, it suited Haruka that much more. Everything looked better on Haruka and he never thought that he would meet a guy that would make him doubt over his own appearance.

So for himself, he opted for a light blue blouse and dark coloured jeans, topping it off with some brown, leather shoes. In contrast to the other it would look more innocent, but suited the other side of Makoto instead of his serious demeanor and cop uniform he wore 24/7. In other words, he looked like the perfect kind and sweet boyfriend, the ideal type and he was finally able to correctly show his wished look. And maybe he just wanted to show Haruka his charm and win him over. Just maybe.

When he finally got back to the bar, it was a lot more crowded since it was nearing twelve in the evening, prime arrival time for when you would want to go out. He spotted Haruka already sitting at the bar, beer in his hand and occasionally sipping from it. Makoto wanted to approach him, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him and he looked at the culprit with a questioning look before realizing it was Rin. And he wasn't looking very happy about seeing Makoto in contrast to how he did when he entered the bar two hours ago. He actually looked sincerely pissed off and Makoto had no idea why.

"He has been waiting for you for almost two hours now." Makoto bit his lower lip, an apologetic look on his face. "You told him you would take just half an hour. I told him to go home already but he wouldn't listen."

"I would.. But I.." Makoto's face reddened. How could he tell Rin that he was late because he needed to change his outfit for about eight times like a girl with a fashion crisis. "I couldn't find the right.. clothing.." Rin's eyes rounded before he let out a disbelieving laugh. Makoto only hung his head in an attempt to hide his embarrassment and that made Rin realize that he was dead serious. So he patted Makoto's shoulder instead, making the taller look at him again.

"Okay, alright. If your outfit wouldn't be this well thought out, I wouldn't have believed you. But I should warn you about one thing. Haruka can't hold his liquor that well and that's why he usually leaves soon after his shift. He is already working on his sixth beer so please keep that in mind." Makoto nodded and excused himself going towards Haruka and taking the stool next to him. The latter didn't seem to notice him, so Makoto leaned one elbow on the bar and used his free hand to wave at Haruka and get his attention. Haruka seemed so into his staring contest with his beer that he didn't notice at all.

"Haru?" Nothing. "Hey.." Makoto poked Haruka's cheek with his finger, making the other glare at him, but that soon disappeared into the brightest smile Makoto had ever seen on him and for a moment he was so caught off guard that he wouldn't expect Haruka to take his hand in his own.

"You really came." Makoto allowed Haruka to keep their hands together and dangle them in between them, ignoring the flutter in his stomach at the skin to skin contact. He brushed his thumb across Haru's skin absentmindedly, just because he could. If haru decided to be close, who was Makoto to deny him?

"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" His brows were set in a worried frown, not understanding why Haru would doubt him. And in all honesty, it made him feel anxious for the other's answer.

"Because people usually get sick of me pretty quick. I'm boring." Haruka drew the last syllable out playfully and if what he said wasn't so upsetting to Makoto, he would've fawned over how cute giggly Haruka was. The heavy load behind his words proved the other that he was right about the uneasiness he felt before. Makoto could sense the obvious distress behind Haru's words, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"Who _ever_ said you were boring?" His voice was almost a whisper but Haruka heard. He closed his eyes in response, pressing closer to Makoto's hand and the later had to bite his lower lip because – that red flush on Haru's cheeks due to the alcohol and his submissive behavior right now made Makoto's heart pound out of his chest.

"Everyone." And he was sure he felt his own heart break. There was a slight tremor in Haruka's jaw and Makoto opened his mouth to retort with an _"You're perfect"_ , but it was too late. Haru had already pulled back with a broad smile and took another big gulp of his drink. Makoto looked at him worriedly, remembering Rin's warning about Haru and alcohol. Makoto let it slide anyways, since he was positive that prying further wouldn't help when Haru was under the influence of alcohol anyways.

One of those hip-hop like party bangers started blaring through the speakers and Haruka's eyes brightened up. "Hey! Let's dance." Haruka dragged Makoto off before he could retort and pulled him out of his stool and into the crowd of people. It was enough to shield them from the prying eyes of everyone but at the same time they were closed in by all the bodies surrounding them.

Makoto had strategically placed them next to the wall so Haruka had the room to move while he acted more like a bodyguard to keep the rest of the crowd away from him. And maybe it was to keep himself occupied with something else other than staring at the man in front of him, because the way his hips swayed along to the music made it hard for Makoto to even continue breathing. Haruka suddenly had a mischievous glint in his eyes and he leaned towards Makoto a little, not having to make a lot of effort as they were already close together due to the others around them.

"They play this song because I asked them to." Haruka pulled back a bit too fast, spilling some of his beer and Makoto chuckled at his clumsiness, taking the beer from his hand and placing it behind him on the edge at the wall. Haruka just looked at him with surprised eyes, as the action made Makoto a lot closer than he was before. Makoto was caught off guard, since he didn't have the original intention of getting so close as he was now. Haruka seemed to recover quite quickly, the shy exterior completely fallen as he slung his arms around Makoto's neck, burying his face in it. The latter thought that he had died and gone to heaven and every cell of his body seemed to stop its work.

"H-Haru?"

"I think I like you." Haruka murmured the words softly, his lips moving against Makoto's skin and the latter froze, a thrilling sensation running all over his skin. The hairs on the back of his neck rose, his head spinning and his hands found their way to Haru's shoulders, placing them on them shakily.

"W-What?" Haruka looked up at Makoto shyly, those piercing blue eyes that had captivated Makoto since the first time he looked at him nailing him to his spot and it took every ounce of self control to not just pull him even closer to him instead.

"I like you, Makoto." There wasn't a single ounce of doubt in his eyes, and he hadn't looked as sure of what he was doing before than Makoto saw right now. He created some distance by taking Haruka's cheeks in his hands, smiling at him and placing a soft kiss on his cheeks before he brushed away his bangs and placed another one on his temple.

"I took my own car just in case. Let's go home." Haruka nodded, holding onto Makoto's hand who led him outside carefully. He briefly locked eyes with Rin who was now standing behind the bar once again with a smaller and blond guy and smiled at him, receiving one back.


End file.
